


Corporal the Cat

by snksky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snksky/pseuds/snksky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren hears something at his door.</p><p>For a Secret Santa prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corporal the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Belated Secret Santa gift for poyo-yo. Sorry if it's not exactly what you had in mind. Sorry it's late too, I fell really ill right before Christmas and was away from my laptop. Because of this, it's also not finished. I had to cut the story a bit short for the sake of uploading this as soon as I got my laptop again, which is now. Buuut I also drew a little cat that goes with the story so that makes it a little better, right? Anyways, hope you like :3......................poop I cant upload the cat :( I'll see if I can just send it to poyo-yo. Sorry if you wanted to see the cat.

-BOOM- I lay on the couch, phone in hand, for lack of anything better to do.

-BOOM- Another thunderclap is heard. I sigh, it's so boring not being able to play video games. I just played Armin back on Words with Friends and closed the app. With nothing to do, I opt for just listening to the rain hit the roof.

-BOOM-

-Scratch Scratch- I whip my head up from it's position on the pillow.

-Scratch Scratch- Something is definitely scratching at the base of my door. Cautiously, I get up and make my way to the front of the door.

-Scratch Scratch- I look out the peep hole, nothing. Maybe it's just the wind..I think.

-Scratch Scratch-

-Meeeooohh-

!? I open the front door and before I even register what's happening, a small dark figure darts past my leg and up onto the couch.

-BOOM- A small black cat, settles itself on my pillow, “Hey!” It shoots me a glare, it's small gray eyes stare straight into mine. I've never seen a cat like this. It holds it's head up high, looking too dignified even for a cat. It's whiskers are limp from the rain, but overall look very neat. It has all around short hair, except for it's tail, ears, and chest. It's black hair looks glossy from being wet. I shut the front door and make my way to the cat that has completely ruined my pillow. “Do you have a home?” It looks at me briefly, but then with complete disregard, starts cleaning itself. “Are you a male kitty?” It continues cleaning. I pull it's leg up to hopefully be able to determine a gender.

“HISSSSS” He swats my face hard. No claws. He just hits me. “Well Sor-ry.” I mutter. He shoots me another look before he continues with the task of cleaning. At least I know he's a he. I hear that the rain has stopped and the storm is now over. There is no reason that this cat needs to be in here now. I don't see a collar, though I can't really see him depending on a owner anyways. “I'm Eren.” I state. He stops cleaning and looks at me.

“Meoh.”

“Meoh? That's an interesting meow you've got there Mr. dignified.”

“Meoh.”

“And that's a rather deep voice for a cat, especially one of your stature.”

“Meoh.”

“Are you hungry?” His face lights up at that. “Hungry?” I repeat. He nods his head once. “Alright, Corporal, let's get you some food then.” I walk towards the kitchen and he hops down from my pillow and follows me, he walks like he owns the place. “Yeah. I like that. Corporal. It suits you.” I open up the pantry and start looking for something that might be acceptable. “Hmm, cereal, crackers, brownie mix, a bunch of cans....uh..” I move around some of the cans and in the very back corner, on the bottom shelf, is a single can of tuna. “Perfect.” I open the can, and drain the water from it. Then I reach up into the cupboard to retrieve a dish. I fluff up some of the tuna, put in on the dish, then place it by the wall for him. He doesn't even spare me a glance before heading straight for the dish. As he eats I see that much to his displeasure, his chest hair is so fluffy, that bits of tuna are getting on him. “Here.” I tear a piece of napkin and tie it around his neck like a bib. He looks slightly irritated, but also slightly relieved. “Hmm, I'll be right back.” I run upstairs and grab the crafting bag my sister left here yesterday. She always has some sewing project going on. I dig through it and find a small piece of white fabric. “This will work.” I fast-walk down the stairs and find that Corporal has finished and is now laying down. I take off the tuna-covered bib and replace it with the new fabric, tying it into an ascot. “See I knew it suited you!” He doesn't seem to agree and he looks down at the fabric in disgust. “Ok...” I take off the fabric, but put it back on like a scarf. “How's that?” He doesn't seem to like it, but he doesn't seem to dislike it either. “Alright, one more try.” I take off the fabric again, but this time I tie it back on like a cravat.

He looks at it for a moment before saying, “Meoh.”

“Great! I'm glad you like it. I think it suits you perfectly!” I exclaim.

“Meoh.” he replies.

“Looks like I'm keeping you then. I'll have to pick up some actual food for you later.” I say, “It's getting really late right now though. Let's go to bed.” I scoop him up and carry him upstairs and into my bedroom. I set him on the bed and while he makes himself a home, I brush my teeth. When I come back to the bed, I see that he settled in right by my pillow. Carefully, I crawl under the sheets next to him and with two fingers I pet his head. I hear the faintest purr. “Goodnight Corporal.” I say just before turning off the lamp.

“Meoh.”

 


End file.
